Batman Vs The Brothers Grimm
by All My Friends Are Heathens
Summary: Each night during October, Batman will face a different threat as he investigates the Grimm Brothers, a pair of mysterious twins who have brought their company- supposedly funded by crime- to Gotham and now pose as rivals to Wayne Enterprises. Along the way, he'll also meet some unexpected allies. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Night One

**SUMMARY:**

 **Cindy Tremaine has just moved to Gotham City, having been encouraged by two of her wealthy friends to leave Metropolis and escape her dysfunctional step-family once and for all. Her friends, one a journalist and the other a secretary at Wayne Enterprises, insist that Cindy interview with Bruce Wayne for a job as a maid in Wayne Manor because they both want the inside scoop on the mysterious man's life. While waiting to interview for the job, Cindy stays in a hotel in the most sketchy part of town because she's practically broke. Her second night in Gotham, she's attacked by a well-known serial killer and saved just in time by the legendary Batman. Now intrigued by the masked vigilante, her curiosity takes over and she eventually finds herself in a dark and exciting world that she never could have imagined before.**

 **Meanwhile, the month of October has just begun and Batman already finds himself up against Gotham's spookiest criminals. As well as the usual suspects, he also faces a barrage of new, twisted characters that all share a theme: being inspired by fairy tales. Coincidentally, Bruce Wayne seeks information on a pair of twin brothers who have recently brought their large corporation, GrimmTech, to Gotham. Bruce believes that it's a business built on crime, so Batman decides to take it upon himself to investigate the Grimm brothers and their activities. Along the way, he'll meet a fleet of imaginative bad guys that Wayne's business rivals send his way.**

 **A crossover of Disney and** _ **Batman: The Animated Series,**_ **but mostly inspired by the** _ **Arkham**_ **game series and** _ **The Long Halloween**_ **story arc, with some references to other** _ **Justice League**_ **members.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter One: The Epilogue**

Cindy Tremaine stepped cautiously into the rain-slicked road once the light turned, offering her safety to cross the street. Not that the safety was guaranteed, due to the hectic and bustling nature of Gotham City. She'd just made the 45-minute hike from her hotel downtown to reach the fancy cafe in the wealthier side; She didn't have the money for the cab. But the friends she was meeting with didn't seem to understand- or care- about that. Neither of them would be caught dead near the neighborhood she was temporarily taking refuge in. So, she'd had to stumble blindly around the winding streets of this city- which she'd only just arrived to yesterday- to come find them at this ridiculous cafe. She hadn't had the forethought to get a map, figuring that this city couldn't be harder to navigate than Metropolis, her previous home. But now she figured that was okay; wandering around with a map in front of her face would have made her look like a tourist and invited some kind of harassment. And she'd already been advised by her friends not to speak to anyone on the streets, so asking for directions was a no. Her two friends had just given her the cafe's address and left her to her own devices.

Cindy glanced around at the snooty uptown people strolling around her, a stark contrast to the dingy area she was staying in due to her financial situation. She adjusted the off-white beanie she wore atop her strawberry-blond head and rolled her blue eyes up to the sign of the cafe. She sighed and mumbled to herself, "The food better be really good... Or one of them better be paying." She put on a pleasant expression and pushed the gilded handle on the glass door to the cafe, immediately greeted by faint, pleasant smells of parisian delicacies wafting over her, and soft, classical music playing overhead.

"Cindy Tremaine!" A young woman's voice cheered from the window nearby, and Cindy turned to smile at two of her closest friends from her childhood: Aurora Brightwood and Ebony Applegate. The two of them screeched excitedly and stood up to greet her with open arms. Cindy laughed as she walked over to hug both of the squealing girls while everyone else in the little cafe ignored them. She went along with them both as they jumped excitedly up and down and squeezed the life out of her, all the while practically screaming in her ear. Eventually, they released her and she pulled back to look them both over. Each girl was dressed quite nicely, and in their signature colors, as would be expected. Ebony wore a cheery yellow dress shirt with a bright red vest that hugged her lean torso, and a royal blue pencil skirt and red patent-leather flats. Her recognizable red ribbon adorned her curly black bob. She looked like her typical self: flashy but still modest. Aurora, on the other habd, was girly and extravagant in her light pink off-the-shoulder blouse that looked to be squeezing her waist uncomfortably tight, and a baby blue pleated skirt that flowed about her knees. Her already toned calves were accentuated by her pink pumps and a darker pink rose was pinned to her shirt, drawing attention to her plunging neckline. If there was one thing Aurora wasn't, it was subtle.

Cindy suddenly felt underdressed in her blue t-shirt and brown leggings and sneakers. Her smile wavered only slightly, though.

"Honey, it's so good to see you!" Ebony said in her sugary-sweet soprano tone.

"Yes, it's been ages!" Aurora exclaimed, grinning like a Barbie doll and ushering Cindy to the third seat at their table. "Come on, sit down! You have to tell us _everything_ that's been going on in your life!"

"Well, of course." Cindy chuckled as they all took their seats and Ebony thrust a flimsy menu toward her. But, honestly, what was she going to tell them? It had only been about a year since they last actually saw each other- when they all graduated from the University of Metropolis together- and since then they all still kept in touch over the phone or through email, quite regularly. They pretty much knew everything about Cindy's life since college... Especially at this most recent point, since they were pretty much responsible for it.

"Oh, and don't worry about chipping in on the bill, sweetie. We know you can't afford it." Aurora added a little too loudly for Cindy's taste.

Although Cindy had kind of been hoping for the offer, hearing the words- especially the way that Aurora put them- still stung. But she kept her cool and smiled politely at her friend. "Oh... Alright. I mean, if you insist."

"Darling, it's the least we could do. Get whatever you like!" Snow assured her in a bubbly tone. Then, she eagerly leaned closer and quietly asked, "So, how are you liking Gotham so far?"

"Oh, uh..." Cindy couldn't honestly come up with an opinion on the spot. She hadn't been here very long, and most of what she'd seen so far was not worth praise.

"Isn't it great?" Aurora cut in smugly. "We told you you'd love it. So much more activity here than in boring old Metropolis..." She winked playfully.

 _If you mean criminal activity, then sure,_ Cindy couldn't help thinking sarcastically. But out loud, she laughed airily and replied, "Yeah, Superman's got the place pretty cleaned out..." Cindy had to admit, there was very little action over there any more. It could seem dull to anyone who was used to attacks by dastardly villains. A part of Cindy regretted leaving her little safe haven, and wished that she'd just found a place of her own over there instead of running to Gotham with no way of knowing what lied in store. But a deeper, less explicable part of Cindy- the thrill-seeker in her- was excited for the possible adventure, and probable danger, that Gotham offered. She was just too adventurous for her own good.

"Ooh!" Ebony squeaked. "Speaking of Metropolis, how's Giselle?"

Giselle Duvall was the fourth addition to their tight-knit group, and the one who Cindy actually felt the closest to. She was far more humble and genuine than either of the girls Cindy currently sat with. And, unlike Cindy, she'd opted to stay in Metropolis, because she liked her security. And her cushy job in journalism at the biggest newspaper in the city ensured security. As well as the nice apartment she shared with her hunky boyfriend. Giselle had actually invited Cindy to live with them many times, but Cindy always politely turned her down. She didn't want to be a burden.

Cindy smiled and nodded. "Giselle's doing well, as always."

"Is she still dating that Kent guy?" Aurora nosily pushed.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah. She and Clark are still living together."

Aurora smirked. "Good for her. He's such a hottie."

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Cindy commented quietly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find plenty of excitement around here once you land that job with Bruce Wayne." Aurora continued, brushing past the awkward moment like it hadn't existed.

Cindy chuckled. "Well, guys, we don't know that I'm gonna get the job..."

They were briefly interrupted when a stuffy waiter came by to get their drink order. Aurora ordered a round of mimosas for the table, (even though it seemed that she and Snow had each had their fill already, and all Cindy wanted was a cup of real coffee), and before he even walked away, carried on the conversation.

"Cindy, you're probably more qualified than any of the other cleaning ladies that have come in to interview."

Cindy nodded. "True, but I'm just as qualified as a secretary or assistant as I am as a maid." She turned to Ebony with hopeful eyes. "Are you sure there are no positions like that available at Wayne Enterprises?"

Ebony shook her head with a sympathetic expression. "No, Cind. I took the last secretary job." She wrinkled her nose in an unconvincing apologetic look. "Sorry."

Cindy conjured up a hollow laugh. "It's fine... Just double-checking." She shrugged. "Being a maid should be fine..."

"Yes..." Aurora sipped her drink the moment it was placed on the table by their waiter. " _Especially_ being a maid at Wayne Manor, hmm?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Cindy while Ebony giggled.

Cindy gave Aurora a mock-suspicious look. "Why is it so important to you that I land a job with Bruce Wayne?"

Aurora smirked and took another swig of her drink, then set it on the table. "Look... The guy's a complete mystery. True, in the last few years, his exciting exploits as billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-eccentric-party-guy have come to a halt. Now he's all mature, strictly business, keeping a low profile. But that's only made everyone in Gotham more curious about him. Everyone wants to know what the illustrious Bruce Wayne is up to. And, if I could get someone on the inside, I could write the juiciest article on him and make some big bucks."

"So...you want me to spy on him?" Cindy asked carefully.

"Yes. And tell me about everything that goes on in that mansion- report to me on his _every move._ " Aurora smiled and leaned smugly back in her seat. "Now, doesn't that sound exciting?"

Cindy shook her head slowly. "I... I don't feel very comfortable with that, Aurora..."

"Real, hard-hitting journalism is rarely comfortable, Cind." Aurora leaned forward, tapping her finely - manicured nails on the tabletop. "Do you think I feel good about asking you to do this? You think I _want_ to send someone in to snoop on this guy? No. I don't. But he's brought it on himself." She shrugged and leaned back again, lifting her glass. "I mean, why be so secretive- why avoid the press- unless he really has something to hide?"

"Maybe he just wants to live his life privately? I mean, I'm sure he's has enough publicity to last a lifetime." Cindy replied. In her head, she added, _Honestly, give the guy a break._

Aurora smirked and shook her head. "No. There's something else. See, his publicity stunting didn't just die out over time. No, it just ended. Kind of suddenly. Like he had some epiphany or something to make him drop the party life and make him focus on work and stay hidden away in his cozy, secluded mansion. Now, everyone wants to know what really caused him to practically become a recluse. And the reporter who reveals the truth will receive a hefty sum indeed." She grinned and leaned forward again, conspiratorially. "And, whoever informs said reporter will get a handsome cut of the profit."

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Aurora nodded. "Of course. _And_ if you deliver on this case, I may ask you to help on future stories that could make us both rich. Stories to do with our city's crime rings, the infamous super villains...even Batman." Aurora looked smug as she saw the thoughtful expression on Cindy's face. "Excited yet?"

Cindy hesitantly nodded. "A little."

"Oh, Cindy, you have to do anything you can to get that job." Snow insisted hopefully. "I'm _dying_ to know about Mr. Wayne's life. Believe it or not, secretaries don't really get to be on the inside..." She paused to roll her eyes. "Ugh, well _Belle_ does, but it's just 'cause she's his favorite." Her eyes widened and she placed a pale hand on Cindy's arm. "Do you think you could find out if they're having some kind of affair? I mean, she's always going to the Manor, and when he does go to charity balls or anything, she's his date. I mean, they both say it's strictly a business relationship, but I dunno, they seem a little too friendly to me..."

Cindy frowned and opened her mouth to answer, but Aurora was already jumping back in.

"So, what do you say, Cinderella? Do you want to live the adventurous life of an informant on the inside and get your first taste of true journalism? Or...do you just want to be the maid?" She pouted.

Cindy resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of her full name. She hated her name. After a moment, she said, "I'll think about it. Either way, I'm going for the job."

Aurora smiled. "Good for you. Hopefully you take my offer..."

"May I take your orders, ladies?" Their waiter asked as he reached their table again.

Cindy nervously laughed. "Oh, jeez... I haven't even had a chance to look at the menu..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. This is kind of a regular place for me and Ebony. We know a few menu options you'd like; let me just order for everyone." Aurora spoke quickly, waving away Cindy's concerns, then turned to the waiter and rambled off a list of foods for the table, which he scribbled down with ease. As he turned briskly away, Aurora smiled at Cindy again and asked, "So, how are things with the wicked step-bitches?"

Cindy chuckled. "Ugh... Well, the twins couldn't be happier about me leaving. Never even said a word to me on my way out. But, my step-mom's been calling non-stop, trying to fill my head with doubt and convince me to come back. You know, she insists that I can't possibly make it on my own over here, that I can't handle myself, that I'm nothing without her money... Well, _dad's_ money... But I think she just doesn't know how to handle the house with me gone. I mean, now she might actually have to hire people do handle everything. Crazy, right?" Cindy smirked and took a sip of her drink while Ebony giggled like a child.

Aurora grinned and nodded. "Crazy, indeed..."

The three of them carried on like this for a few hours, dragging through their lunch and into desserts, making idle conversation (which was at times awkward, though Cindy seemed to be the only one who got uncomfortable while the other two didn't seem to notice) and ending their meeting over the most ridiculously tiny cups of coffee Cindy had ever seen. Cindy had to admit, the food that Aurora had ordered was pretty good. But definitely not good enough to warrant the price. Cindy would definitely pick something cheap and greasy from a food truck or cart on the street any day. But, she figured it didn't matter, since she wasn't paying. She did chip in on the tip though, despite the other two protesting.

The waiter was bent stiffly over their table, giving them complementary refills on their coffees while they handled the bill. But Cindy placed her hand over her cup to stop him from pouring more coffee into it.

"No, thank you. I should actually get going." She told him with a grateful smile.

He nodded politely and walked away with their check while Ebony and Aurora immediately made noises of discontent.

"Oh, so soon? We were hoping you could come shopping with us!" Ebony said in disappointment.

"Yeah, Cindy, we know you'd just love all the uptown shops." Aurora added.

Cindy shook her head. "No, guys... I don't really have money for shopping right now. I mean, I've gotta pick up groceries for the week and head home. Sorry, but I've noticed how quickly it gets dark out here..." It was already past five and the sun looked close to setting.

"Oh, alright." Aurora sighed. "We understand. But definitely try to get home fast, okay? Walking around downtown at night is like a deathwish." She hardly seemed concerned, though.

Cindy nodded. "Right. So I've heard." _Thanks for offering to keep me company._

Ebony placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just try to get a cab, okay?"

Cindy didn't have it in her to tell them she couldn't afford a cab. She wasn't even sure how she was gonna stretch her cash to feed herself for the next week. But she still smiled and patted Ebony's hand gratefully. "Of course."

"And, Cindy, for the love of God, don't talk to any strangers. Alright?" Aurora told her.

Cindy nodded. "Right. Definitely."

After finishing things up at the restaurant, the three of them went out to have their goodbyes in front of the cafe. After some more small talk and a few hugs, Cindy was free to start her trek back downtown to shop for food at the cheap stores and then hide out in her run-down hotel. It took about an hour just to get back to that neighborhood, traffic and crazy people in the streets being a new obstacle. But she eventually reached a musty little market and made out with two full paper bags of microwave meals and fruit and various junk foods for less than $100. She was proud of herself, but still not left with enough cash for a cab. But, she did have some cash left over to get a bouquet of flowers to bring life to her dingy little hotel room.

The hotel was only a block away, but Cindy still walked quickly, holding her bags and her purse close and keeping a close eye on her surroundings, but also keeping her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone who passed. She noticed a group of thugs making a commotion on the sidewalk up ahead, and decided she didn't want to walk past them, so she made a sudden turn down an alley to her left, hoping for a peaceful shortcut. As she delved into the darkened alley, the only sounds were her own footsteps and water dripping, and an argument going on in one of the apartments above her. Cindy sighed to herself, feeling a little more at ease with no one immediately near and walking a bit slower. She held her bags in one arm and fished her phone out of her purse, punching the numbers 9-1-1 and keeping her thumb poised over the call button, just in case.

As she was getting closer to her hotel, she realized she needed to get out her key card and sighed again. Figuring she was safe by now, she stuffed her phone back in her purse and started rifling around for the plastic card.

That was when she heard the footsteps echoing from far behind her.

At first she paid them no mind, ignoring them as she continued to search through her purse. But then she realized that the sound was drawing much closer, at an increasing rate. This wasn't someone just casually walking in the same direction as her. This was someone following her.

And not just following her, but gaining on her.

Cindy quickened her pace, trying to seem casual and remain calm as she hurried toward the street lights up ahead. She could see her hotel from here. Just a few more yards...

There was devilish laughter behind her, much closer than she realized before. And now the footsteps were much faster, and heavier. Whoever it was was running after her. Cindy tossed her grocery bags aside and began to sprint. There was a soft cry of surprise behind her; She was much faster than the criminal had anticipated. She quickly pulled the key card and her cell phone out and then turned briefly to throw her purse into the face of her assailant, who she couldn't identify in the dark. She continued to run toward the open street ahead without turning back, preparing to hit the call button and dial 911 as she ran for her life.

Something large and metallic suddenly crashed against her back and sent her to the pavement. Her phone and key card were knocked out of her hand and sent skittering away. She was temporarily winded, sprawled out on the cold, moist ground. She turned over to see a trash can rolling away from her and teetering to a stop. Then she looked up to see a tall, dark figure beginning to bear down on her. She hoisted herself up on her hands, ignoring her shaky limbs and clumsily crawling backward. She tried to push herself up onto her feet, but kept tripping over herself and falling again, unable to get her balance. She cried out breathlessly as the man jumped onto her, pinning her to the ground. Cindy grunted and whimpered as she desperately threw her hands up into his face, his throat, anything she could hit. He groaned in irritation and used one hand to pin both of her arms over her head and the other to grip the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her to look up at him.

"What do you want?" Cindy demanded as she gasped for air, refusing to look weak even in this perilous position. "I already gave you my purse!"

"But I already know that there's nothing of value in there, my dear." The man laughed wildly and adjusted himself so that now he sat with his full weight on her torso, then used both hands to wrench her arms out to her sides, where he then held them down with his feet. Cindy struggled all the while, choking slightly because she was still out of breath and now he was basically suffocating her. She kicked her legs up and around wildly in an attempt to throw him off-balance, continually beating her knees into his back. She was startled to a stop when the man took her skull in both of his hands and wrenched her face up toward his. Cindy's blue eyes widened as she got her first clear look at his face...and the tally marks that littered his skin. She easily recognized him from all his wanted posters.

"Victor Zsasz..." She breathed raggedly and began trying to wriggle out from under him again.

He giggled and painfully tightened his grip on her, making her involuntarily whimper and cease her struggling. His lips twisted in a wide grin and he leaned down closer, close enough that they would be sharing breath if Cindy wasn't holding hers.

"See, girly, no one goes in or out of this city without me knowing about it. And I've been keeping an eye on you since you arrived yesterday..." He traced the line of her jaw with one fingertip, then brought it across her slim throat in a sraight line. He scratched her pale skin lightly with his ragged fingernail and she winced in spite of herself. He giggled and continued, "And I must say that the moment I first saw you, I knew who my next mark would be."

Cindy grunted and began struggle again, and Zsasz began to eagerly shush her.

"It's okay, it's okay, child... You should consider this an honor. In fact, you should be _thanking_ me." He was trembling with anticipation as he pulled back one marred hand to whip a box cutter out of his pocket. Cindy stared fearfully at the blade gleaming in the light of the dim, far-away street lamps and continued to fight to get away from him. He laughed wildly and pointed the box cutter at her face. "No one comes to Gotham without being ruined. I'm only preserving your innocent soul! Now..." He started to lower the blade purposefully toward her throat. "Hold still, and it will be over quickly."

Cindy tried to shake her head, but his grip was too strong. "No... No!" She tucked her chin down in an effort to shield her neck and began to scream for help, struggling even more violently while Zsasz leered over her.

Suddenly, Zsasz's grip was wrenched away and he was lifted off of her by a massive shadow. Cindy sat up to watch the dark shape launch him away into the nearby trash cans. A pair of gleaming eyes turned briefly toward her, and she barely made out a strong jaw, a set of broad shoulders, and two tall, pointed ears. The metallic symbol on his chest shone briefly in the distant light and Cindy's eyes widened in recognition. She was paralyzed.

"Batman." She whispered.

He turned from her and walked over to Zsasz, who was starting to climb to his feet, noisily rattling the trash cans around. Batman reached out one hand and gripped Zsasz by his ratty t-shirt, lifting him up into the air and glowering up at him. Zsasz struggled and lashed out like a wild animal, screaming, "No, Batman! _No!_ I need the mark... _I need the mark!_ "

Batman didn't show any reaction as he silently upper-cutted the screaming man, instantly knocking him unconscious. The alley fell silent as Batman lowered Zsasz to the ground, letting him lie in a crumpled heap and quickly pressing some buttons on a contraption in his glove. He reached to fingers toward his cowl and muttered something that Cindy couldn't hear, like he was sending a message through a communicator hidden inside the hood. He ended his transmission and turned to see her still sitting on the ground. She snapped back to her senses and picked herself up to face him.

He stared at her for a moment, then asked in an incredibly low, calm tone, "What's your name?"

"Cindy." She replied shakily.

He nodded shortly. "Welcome to Gotham, Cindy. You should get home. Is it far?"

She gestured over her shoulder. "My hotel's right there..."

"Good. Get to it."

There were sirens approaching, and Cindy frowned. "Shouldn't I stay? I mean, I'm a witness. Don't the police need to talk to me?"

"No, it's fine. Just get inside." He replied curtly.

She nodded. "Right. Um..." She quickly gathered everything she'd dropped in the alley, including her purse and groceries. She turned to leave, then looked curiously back at him and said, "Thank you."

"It's my job." Was his simple reply.

She turned and jogged away as the red and blue flashing lights began to approach. She didn't stop moving until she was safe in her hotel room with the door locked behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment, releasing a rush of breath that she'd been holding. She slumped tiredly and dragged her aching body toward the bed, dropping her bags on top of the tiny mini-fridge as she went. She flung herself down onto the stiff mattress and laid there for awhile, her mind reeling over what she'd just experienced.

"In town for two days and I've already met a serial killer and the Batman." She muttered to herself. She turned over and sat up to look blankly up at the calender hanging on the wall by the bed, her heart still thumping in her chest, even after the adrenaline having died away. She sighed. "Of course... It's October 1st. I picked a helluva time to move into town..." She hunched over, hanging her head to gaze down at the shaggy, stained carpet. She frowned. "I can only imagine what Halloween's like around here..."

Cindy sat in silence for a long time after that, still processing everything that had happened. Sleep was the furthest thing from her mind, with Victor Zsasz's smile still flashing through her head. Her gaze eventually wandered to the empty vase on the bedside table and she frowned.

"Crap. I left the flowers in the alley."

 **END OF PROLOGUE.**


	2. The Interview: Night Two

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

Cindy intended to remain locked in her hotel room for the entire week. With how eventful her first two days in town had been, she didn't want to risk any more run-ins with super villains or serial killers. She figured that if Aurora or Ebony really wanted to hang out again, they could come pick her up from her hotel. But, since they hadn't even called last night to make sure she'd gotten to her hotel safely, Cindy figured that problem would never arise.

So, Cindy sat in her stuffy little room, nervously tapping her feet as she picked at a cheap microwave meal and guzzled an energy drink. What had happened last night left her unable to sleep, or even relax. Although she was exhausted, she was also restless from being cooped up in this place. Her mind was incapable of turning off for an instant, allowing her a reprieve or lull in the jumbled, terrifying flashes of what she'd experienced in that alley. If Batman hadn't shown up, she probably wouldn't be here right now...

Cindy had no idea how she would last through this week.

Around noon, her phone started buzzing and she eagerly grabbed it, desperate for a distraction. She looked at the screen, expecting to see Aurora or Ebony's name- hell, at a time like this, she'd even put up with her stepmom- but was surprised to see a number she'd called little over a week ago: the number to the front desk of Mr. Wayne's office. Cindy didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Tremaine?" A strangely familiar voice of a young woman asked sweetly.

"Yes, that's me."

"Have you made it into town alright?"

Cindy blanked for a moment, wondering if she should answer honestly or not. Eventually, a nervous ripple of laughter clawed its way out of her throat and she replied, "Yes, everything's gone just fine. I made it to my hotel just the other night..."

"Oh, good." The woman responded sincerely. "I was worried when I never heard back from you after our last phone call."

"Oh! You're the woman I spoke with about the job, aren't you?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, that's right. I'm Mr. Wayne's personal secretary. Actually, it's the job that I was calling about. Sorry to trouble you, but Mr. Wayne has had a few things pop up later this week and he was wondering if you would mind coming in today for your interview?"

Cindy blinked in confusion. " _Today?_ "

"I know it's quite sudden, and we're very sorry to inconvenience you, but it would really be helpful to Mr. Wayne if you came in as soon as possible. With everything else going on, he doesn't want you to feel like your application for the job is unimportant."

Cindy scrunched up her face, taking a pause to let those words sink in. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Wayne would like to assure you that your interview is of the utmost importance to him. Things just pile up, you see. It's all very stressful."

"Well, uh..." Cindy slowly nodded. "Alright. Yeah, I can come in today."

"Great!" The secretary sounded absolutely cheery. "I've already sent a car to your hotel."

"What? But- Well, it's going to take me some time to get ready..." Cibdy jumped up and rushed into her tiny bathroom. Catching a glimpse of her sleepless face and messy hair, accompanied by the muck from falling in the alley last night, made her wince.

"Don't feel rushed, dear. The car will wait outside for as long as need be. Mr. Wayne's schedule is fairly open until 3:00 this afternoon, so as long as you're in before then, it should be fine. Now, what room are you in?"

"Uh... Room 12."

"Excellent. I'll have the car park as closely as possible."

"Th-thank you..."

"We'll be seeing you shortly. Bye for now!"

The secretary hung up before Cindy could even respond. Stunned, Cindy set down her phone, sighed, and quickly started to run the shower.

About twenty minutes later, Cindy was clean, her hair blow-dried and pulled back in a low ponytail, and wearing her most professional/stylish outfit: a blue pantsuit with a white blouse and white pumps. She finished the look with a light amount of eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick. Then, she walked out of the cramped bathroom and over to her window to check and see of the car had arrived. Sure enough, a black limo was parked nearby in the lot, waiting. Cindy's eyes widened for a moment; she hadn't been expecting a limo. She took a deep breath and rushed to sort out her purse and head out, locking her room behind her. She speed-walked over to the limo, and the driver stepped out of his seat and waited for her politely.

"Ms. Tremaine?" He asked her with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yes, that's me."

He opened the passenger door for her. "Mr. Wayne welcomes you to Gotham." He bowed a little.

Cindy couldn't help blushing. She'd never been treated like this before. Ever. She nodded and muttered a "thank you" before getting into the limo. The driver shut the door after her and got back behind the wheel, driving expediently away from the hotel. He took a route uptown that Cindy had never known about before- a surprisingly efficient short-cut. She watched as the city passed by outside her tinted window and focused on keeping her breathing even. Sitting in this extravagant car made Cindy now realize exactly what kind of man she was interviewing with, and it made her feel just as nervous and vulnerable as she'd felt when she was pinned under Zsasz in that alley, or facing Batman in the dark. What if she didn't meet Bruce Wayne's standards for employment? She hardly fit in around sweet secretaries and limousines...

Cindy shook her head. Now she was just letting her stepmother's words get to her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she tried to reassure herself. Honestly, she was more than qualified to be Bruce Wayne's maid. She had no idea what her competition was like, but she figured she stood as good a chance as any of getting the job. And even if she didn't, so what? It's not like it would be the end of the world...

But she would be broke and have nowhere to live and probably have to go running back to Metropolis and move back in with her stepfamily...

Cindy felt absolutely sick to her stomach. She sighed as the limo drove up to the towering, pristine building that was Wayne Enterprises. The driver pulled into the cavernous parking structure below the building and parked near the entrance. He quickly got out and opened Cindy's door for her, bowing again as she climbed out of the car and straightened herself out. She smiled at the driver and thanked him for the ride, not really expecting to see him again. Cindy lifted her head, trying to feign confidence, and strode into the building. She had to take a flight of stairs up to the lobby, where a few other people were out and about. Sharp-looking businessmen in suits, lovely secretaries with files, techies chatting about prototypes as they headed to the elevator. Cindy smiled to herself as she followed them, but a stern voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Cindy turned to see an intensely beautiful receptionist sitting at the front desk between the two elevators, looking incredibly displeased. Cindy braced herself as she walked over to the desk.

"Yes?" She asked the secretary.

"May I ask why you're going into that elevator?" The receptionist drawled in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh, I have a meeting. An interview. With Mr. Wayne?" Cindy could feel her bravery draining away.

"Name?" The receptionist asked in cold disinterest.

"Cindy- Uh, Cinderella Tremaine." Cindy ducked her head in practical shame. What a way to start this off.

The woman raised a skeptical eyebrow at Cindy, and was about to make a snarky comment, but was cut off when a voice came from the little intercom on her desk- the same voice that had spoken to Cindy over the phone.

"Send her up, Jessica." Was all she said.

Jessica rolled her eyes and gestured for Cindy to head for the elevator. Cindy nodded and practically ran to the elevator, slipping inside with a couple of giggling secretaries. Cindy wondered if she might see Ebony here today, but then remembered that today was Friday, and Ebony had mentioned before that she had Fridays and Saturdays off. Cindy took a few seconds to compose herself before the elevator doors opened and she stepped out into a very intimidating atmosphere. It made her very glad that she wasn't applying for a position in the actual building, because she'd felt nothing but anxious since even before arriving here. She wandered in the direction of a group of businessmen and asked them where Mr. Wayne's office was. They pointed her in the right direction, she thanked them, and then she walked away. Her nervousness grew and grew as she drew closer to the large door with the name Bruce Wayne placed proudly on a gleaming plaque on the dark wood. Cindy took one more deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

She was slightly surprised to see not an office, but a quaint and cozy waiting room with another set of doors ahead. On Cindy's right was a small couch and a couple of matching chairs. In the middle of the room was a sleek glass coffee table with a tea set on it. And on Cindy's left was a simple mahogany desk littered with files and papers and books and peculiar paperweights. The computer didn't even look regularly used. The woman who'd been sitting behind the desk stood up when Cindy walked in and smiled beatificly as she approached her. This had to be Mr. Wayne's personal secretary- the woman who Cindy had spoken with a few times before. She was incredibly beautiful, with pale skin and wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wide hazel eyes framed by long, dark lashes. She didn't hesitate to offer Cindy a friendly handshake, which Cindy quickly accepted.

"Hello, Cindy. It's nice to finally meet you in person." The secretary greeted her warmly. Then, she laughed a little and added, "I'm Belle, by the way."

Cindy remembered Ebony mentioning Belle's name yesterday and nodded. "Good to know. It's nice to meet you too. Now I can put a friendly face to the helpful voice."

Belle giggled. "I'm always available if you need anything. Now, Mr. Wayne's currently stuck on a phone call, but he should be done soon. You can sit wherever is comfortable while you wait. Please, help yourself to some tea."

"Thank you very much." Cindy smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go check on something." Belle told her before slipping out the door to the corridor.

Cindy sat in peaceful silence for a few moments, taking in her surroundings. If the difference between this building and the area where her hotel was located wasn't big enough, this room was a stark contrast to the rest of the building itself. Nothing in Gotham was consistent; things were different everywhere you went, regardless of being all crammed together in one chaotic city. It was all so bizarre... But, since Cindy now found herself in a place that felt genuinely comforting, she relaxed and allowed herself to settle down. For a few minutes, she was totally safe. But she knew her nerves would come back when Mr. Wayne finished his phone call and she'd have to go into his office and finally face him.

The door to the waiting room popped open and Cindy turned toward it, expecting to see Belle returning. Instead, she was surprised to see Aurora walking in. Aurora grinned, but seemed slightly surprised herself to see Cindy there. Cindy jumped up out of her seat and went to hug Aurora.

"What are you doing here? I thought your interview was next week." Aurora said with a laugh.

"Some things had to be moved around in his schedule. I got a call this morning asking me to come in as soon as possible." Cindy explained.

Aurora frowned. "A little last minute..."

Cindy chuckled. "Oh, I managed. Any way, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by my editor. Trying to get the big scoop on the new business rivalry." Aurora eagerly fished a notepad and pen from her purse.

Cindy furrowed her brow in confusion. "Business rivalry?"

"What, you haven't heard about the new tech conglomerate that's made Gotham its home?" Aurora smirked. Then, she shrugged and continued dismissively. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to. You're new. Let me explain. A new company called GrimmTech has made its debut right here in our city, and everyone's saying that it's highly likely they'll run Wayne Enterprise out of business."

Cindy's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Well, if everyone is saying that..."

Aurora caught on to Cindy's sarcasm and shot her a look.

The door behind them suddenly opened and both girls turned to see none other than Bruce Wayne standing before them, wearing a slight smirk to go with his fancy suit and shiny shoes. He was a larger guy, seeming to be made mostly of muscle. It was obvious even through his layers of clothes. He was also quite tall. With a build like that, it was no wonder that so many people found him intimidating, despite his decidedly casual manner and the amusement that shone in his intense blue eyes. Cindy immediately felt so much smaller when those eyes settled on her. The well-groomed billionaire gave her a friendly smile, obviously trying to ease the tension, but all it did was make her want to retreat from the office and never look back.

"Mr. Wayne." Aurora drawled in a sultry tone, turning the man's focus on her. She grinned as she approached him, sticking out her hand. In the matter of seconds that took for Aurora to reach him, Bruce had already quickly looked her up and down and seemed to know what she was here for; like her purpose here was as perfectly clear to him as her fairly brazen outfit. Cindy watched as he stiffly shook Aurora's hand, assuming that he was good at recognizing reporters by now.

"Aurora Brightwood, investigative journalist for the _Gotham Gazette._ " Aurora smugly introduced herself.

Mr. Wayne nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid the notepad has given you away."

Aurora looked a little taken aback by this and nervously laughed. "Oh..."

He offered her a dashing smile. "That, and the distinguished air about you. I knew the moment I saw you I was witnessing a hard-hitting reporter. The _Gazette_ only hires the best."

Aurora's laugh came easier now, as she was obviously flattered. Cindy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I can't possibly do an interview now. And probably not for the next week. Tell your editor that I'll be getting in touch soon enough to spill all the juicy details he wants." Bruce continued, giving Aurora a quick wink.

Aurora stared at him for a moment, obviously baffled. Cindy was sure she was about to see Aurora throw one of her famous temper tantrums at Bruce for turning her away. But instead, Aurora smiled tightly at him and said with false sweetness, "Well, it's been a pleasure any way, Mr. Wayne. Hope to hear from you soon." With that, she turned on her heel and practically stormed out of the room. Cindy ducked her head in slight embarrassment for her friend, but hearing Mr. Wayne softly chuckling made her peer up to see him shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah, reporters. They're never happy with me, no matter how nicely I treat them." He said.

"Oh, that's not true... They seem to like you a lot when you run off with the entire Russian ballet..." Cindy joked half-heartedly, then instantly regretted it. But seeing the way his eyes lit up and his calm face almost broke in a grin made her relax and even smile a little at him.

He approached her now. "You must be Cinderella." He stuck out a massive hand and she timidly shook it.

"You can call me Cindy." She told him in a friendly tone.

He nodded. "Cindy it is, then." He turned slightly and nodded toward the door behind him. "Let's head into my office."

Cindy obliged and followed him in. He gestured toward an empty chair in front of his desk and she sat down while he shut the office door. Cindy took a moment to look around the darkened, plain office. Mr. Wayne smirked slightly as he took a seat behind his desk and faced her.

"Well, it isn't much. But it's my little home away from home, I guess." He said.

"You work a lot, Mr. Wayne?" Cindy laughed at herself. "Nevermind. Stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions. And yes, I do work a lot. If you're going to work in my home, you should be prepared to not actually see me around much. But there would be other people around to keep you company."

"Oh?"

"My butler, and a couple of my, um...protégés, I guess you might say. And Belle swings by all the time to check on things if I'm too busy here."

Cindy nodded in response.

"So, tell me... What inspired your parents to name you Cinderella?" Bruce asked now. When Cindy frowned at him, he added, "I'm really just curious."

Cindy shrugged. "My mom was a big fan of fairytales. Cinderella was her favorite."

"Was?"

"She died when I was little."

Bruce bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay... I barely knew her. Everyone says I'm just like she was, though." Cindy smiled a little.

Bruce nodded, then looked down at the application that sat on his desk. Cindy hadn't even noticed before that he had it out. "It says here that your past reference- and your emergency contact- is a Ms. Tremaine?"

"My stepmother."

"She seemed very interesting over the phone." Bruce said sarcastically.

"She's a little...unstable. So are both her daughters. That's why I left Metropolis." When Bruce looked at her curiously, she continued to explain, "After mom died, dad was worried about me getting lonely. So he remarried a woman with two girls around my age. None of us ever really got along. The house became a nightmare. Then dad died when I was twelve, and... Well, things just got worse from there."

"And now you're here." Mr. Wayne said, some unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. Cindy wondered if it was just because he himself was an orphan and her sob story had gotten to him. "I don't think that's coincidental, Cindy. And I think your parents would be very proud of you."

Cindy couldn't mask her surprise. Whatever behavior she'd been expecting from Bruce Wayne, it wasn't anything like this. "Th-thank you, sir."

"Whatever I can do to help you get back on your feet, I will." Bruce stood from his seat and walked around to the front of the desk, holding his hand out to her. "You've got the job."

Cindy gaped up at him a moment, then quickly hopped up out of her seat to shake his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne!"

"Call me Bruce. Now, you should go get your things from your hotel. Alfred will be picking you up in an hour."

"Alfred?"

"My butler. He'll bring you to the manor."

"You want me to move in _today?_ " Cindy shook her head in disbelief. "You barely know me."

"What's there to know? You can clean right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And cook? Alfred could use help in the kitchen from time to time."

"Yes, but-"

"Then welcome aboard." Bruce said in finality.

"Well... Thank you! Thank you very much, Mr... I'm sorry, Bruce." She laughed nervously. "Okay, I'll go pack up now..."

"See you tonight, Cindy. Alfred will give you the tour I'm sure."

Cindy nodded and turned to hurry out of the office. On her way out, she passed by Belle, who was just now returning. Seeing the excited look on Cindy's face, Belle smiled at her. Cindy gave her a quick wave before hurrying out. With her gone, Belle's face became much more serious. She slipped into Bruce's office with one eyebrow raised.

Bruce smirked. "Uh-oh. You're wearing your disapproving look."

"You were a little hasty to hire her, don't you think?" Belle asked him pointedly. "I doubt that much of an interview could have been held in the amount of time I was gone. Did you even learn anything about her before giving her a position in your home?"

"I learned enough."

She tisked. "Bruce..."

"What? She seems perfectly nice, trustworthy-"

"Damaged?"

"I was going to say unique, but-"

"Bruce, just tell me right now that you didn't just hire that girl because of her looks."

Bruce's dark brows drew together. "What?"

"You are notorious for getting distracted by a pretty face that comes along. I mean, sometimes I feel like it's the only reason you hired _me..._ " She noticed him opening his mouth to protest and held up a finger, cutting him off. "I know it's not true, but still, you can't blame me for worrying."

Bruce tilted his head, wearing the hint of a teasing look on his otherwise stoic face. "Belle...you're not jealous, are you?"

She scoffed. "Of course not! It's just..." She sighed. "How are you already so sure we can trust her? _You_ , the most guarded, secretive person _on this planet._ "

"I don't know, Belle, I just have a gut feeling."

"Not all of your 'gut feelings' turn out to be right, you know."

A smug look spread over his face. "I had a gut feeling about you."

She narrowed her eyes at his triumphant smirk, then rolled them and turned to leave. "She'll have a very brief trial period. We can't afford to play games right now, Bruce."

"Oh, trust me... I know..." He muttered, looking down at some paperwork.

 _ **One Hour Later...**_

Cindy felt even more dwarfed when faced with the magnitude of the mansion she would be working in. She gazed through the car window in awe at the towering, dark home of Bruce Wayne.

Alfred, the old butler, chuckled from the driver seat as he pulled up the expansive driveway. "Yes, it can seem like a bit much at first, but very soon you'll find the place quite homey."

Cindy found this hard to believe as she took in the looming manor. She could only imagine now what it was like on the inside... She was sure she'd get lost a couple times. That thought made her feel nervous and a little embarrassed. She forced herself to stop gawking and sat back in her seat, facing stiffly forward and waiting for Alfred to stop the car. With the press of a button she couldn't see, Alfred opened the garage door. It revealed what Cindy would rather describe as a hangar than a garage, packed wall-to-wall with cars of every sort, shape, size and age. She unashamedly dropped her jaw as she looked around at the car collection.

"Is this even for real?" She whispered.

Alfred grinned as he stopped the car. "Impressive, eh?"

Cindy laughed in disbelief. "To say the least!"

"I'll give you the full tour once we get your things up to your room. Now-" Alfred cut himself off when he noticed that Cindy had already eagerly flung herself from the car. The girl was quickly getting her bags from the trunk. The amused old man got out to assist her.

On their way out of the garage, Cindy noticed a sleek black motorcycle parked in the front row. Alfred noticed her admiring it and said, "Oh, that's Master Tim's bike. Perhaps he'll take you on a ride sometime, if you ask nicely..."

As Alfred was leading Cindy to her room, he gave her a brief history on the house. Cindy was only half-listening because she was trying to take in the surroundings. The place was even more impressive inside; fairly simple, surprisingly gothic, but no less grand than what she'd been expecting. It was classy but edgy, dark, and fairly modern. Thinking about Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises, Cindy realized now that it really was a nice little extension of Bruce's real home.

Alfred took her upstairs and let her into her room, a fairly large and incredibly pristine bedroom with a bed, a dresser, a cushy armchair, a walk-in closet, an adjoined bathroom, and a large window with a comfy window seat. Alfred placed her bags carefully in the corner by the door while Cindy tossed what she carried onto the bed, staring around the room in amazement. It had everything she needed and more, but was still fairly simple. And it was the first part of the house she'd been in that didn't make her feel two feet tall. And, compared to her room back in Metropolis, this was a haven.

Alfred noticed her positively beaming and smiled. "You like it, I suppose?"

Cindy grinned at him and nodded. "It's perfect..." Her eyes traveled to a crystal vase sitting on the dresser, and she froze. The flowers in the vase looked strikingly familiar.

The next hour or so was spent with Alfred giving her the full tour of the manor, as well as giving her the rundown on all her duties and exactly how to do them. He assured her that she'd be receiving extensive training from himself for her first few days, but he just wanted her to be prepared. Cindy politely listened and nodded along, but in her mind she'd already decided that working here was going to be much easier than for her step-family, even if this place was massive.

One thing Alfred mentioned that piqued her interest was the gym. Seeing that it intrigued her, Alfred took her to go see it. And Cindy was not disappointed. The gym was, of course, massive, and contained every piece of equipment she could possibly want for working out. Cindy was grateful for this. In the mayhem of moving and stressing out about the new job, Cindy hadn't had time to work out, let alone eat properly. (Which, judging by the kitchen, would also no longer be a problem.) She was excited to have an opportunity to get back to it. And, after her run-in with Zsasz last night, she felt obliged to get fit again, and this time focus on strength.

"And, of course, there's a pool out back if you'd like to cool down afterwards..." Alfred was explaining when the sound of approaching footsteps made them both turn toward the door.

In walked a younger man, fairly tall with a lean, wiry body- his build was athletic, to put it simply- striking blue eyes and black hair that was closely cropped on the sides, with more length on top, creating wavy bangs that fell forward over his forehead. He wore a simple grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, indicating that he was prepared to use the gym. His feet were bare, though, which Cindy found curious. Then she recalled all the climbing equipment and figured that must have been his forte. With a body like that, he had to be some sort of gymnast.

"Ah, Master Tim! Glad you could join us. Come meet our new maid." Alfred said warmly. As Tim approached them, Alfred gestured toward Cindy and said, "This is Cindy Tremaine. Master Bruce has just hired her today." Alfred turned to her and said, "And this is Tim Drake, Master Bruce's...assistant."

Tim looked utterly amused by this introduction, for a reason Cindy couldn't guess. He held out one hand and Cindy quickly gripped it for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Tim said, giving her a once-over.

Cindy felt a little uncomfortable with that, but nodded and said, "Likewise," before retracting her hand. Tim slowly drew his own hand back and crossed his toned arms over his chest, gazing at her with a strange sort of look in his eye. Cindy ducked her head to hide her blush. She supposed she'd have to get used to rich people looking her over like that.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I was just giving Ms. Tremaine a tour of the place. I'm trying my best to make her feel at home."

Tim nodded along, finally looking away from Cindy. With his piercing eyes no longer on her, she gathered the courage to smile at Alfred and said, "Oh, I think I'm going to like it here very much.

 _ **That Night...**_

 _"Are you sure you don't want to call Tim in?"_

"I'm sure, Oracle." Batman said lowly as he perched at the edge of the rooftop.

 _"Don't underestimate him. Hush has proven to be a challenge multiple times before. It could take more than one person to apprehend him."_

Batman shook his head. "No, he's working alone and with no money."

 _"He's a skilled marksman, surgeon, and a good fighter."_ Oracle insisted.

"I can handle him."

She decided to stop arguing, but he knew she was mentally plotting to keep Robin waiting on the sidelines. Batman smirked at the thought of it. He'd never understand why they worried about him so much.

 _"Do you see him yet?"_

"No..."

Then, he heard movement in the alley below. He peered downward, squinting to see in the dark. He silently hopped off of the roof's edge. The air caught under his cape and carried him down to the ground. He drifted until he landed softly on the cement, crouching in the shadows. He slowly stood up, turning to look cautiously every which way.

Behind him, someone took a step.

Batman whirled around, flinging a couple of batarangs toward whoever was trying to sneak up on him. A few shots rang out; bullets were expertly fired to knock the batarangs out of the air. Before his little weapons had even fallen to the ground, Batman had ducked and rolled over behind a dumpster to avoid being the next target.

 _"Bruce?!"_

"I'm fine..."

"Not for long." The deep, eerie chuckle that echoed through the alley proved Batman's suspicions. "Come on out, Bats... Come out!"

Batman tossed a smoke pellet into the alley. It burst, filling up the enclosed, dark area with smoke. This effectively blinded Hush, who already had slight trouble seeing with his face wrapped in bandages. Batman leapt through the air to tackle Hush. In the instant before Batman reached him, Hush finally saw his dark silhouette in the smoke. Hush aimed at Batman and pulled the trigger. Batman quickly side-stepped to avoid the bullet, which nearly winged him. Then, he and Hush were grappling on the ground. Batman grabbed Hush by the arm and twisted until Hush was crying out in agony. Hush dropped his gun and Batman kicked it out of his reach. Hush, enraged, threw up his other hand and knocked Batman back.

Both men jumped to their feet, preparing to fight. Though Hush wasn't trained in martial arts, he was still a formidable adversary at hand-to-hand combat. He'd proved to be an even match for Batman before.

Batman threw up one arm fast enough to block a punch from Hush, then used both hands to grab Hush's arm and pulled him forward. When Hush lost his footing, Batman lifted him up and threw him backward over his head. Hush somersaulted to a stop a few yards away, then stood back up. The two faced each other from a distance.

"What's the point of your little spree tonight, Hush?" Batman demanded.

Hush chuckled. "Oh, can't tell you that..."

"Are you working alone? Or did someone hire you? You don't have the financial leverage to be manipulating any one else any more."

Hush growled. "Shut up!" He pulled a knife out from under his jacket and charged at Batman.

Batman stood his ground until Hush was close enough, then leapt to the side, kicking up one foot to knock the knife out of Hush's hand. The knife was tossed into the air, and Hush caught it with his other hand and whipped around in an attempt to stab Batman in the spine. Batman raised his arm again, catching the knife between the blades jutting from his forearm. With a quick jerk, the knife was pulled from Hush's grip and tossed into the dumpster. With no weapons left, Hush was forced to grapple with Batman for awhile.

Sirens echoed through the streets of Gotham as the police arrived at the scene. Hush punched Batman in the jaw to shake him off, then turned and tried to run and escape. Batman wiped some blood from his chin and casually tossed a tiny device toward Hush's legs. The contraption bounced off one of Hush's boots and suddenly popped open and released a few tiny loops of cord, which wrapped around Hush's legs and pulled taut at the first sign of resistance. Hush fell face-first onto the concrete.

Batman heard car doors slamming and footsteps approaching and turned to see Commissioner Gordon and his squad running forward. While a few cops moved ahead to detain Hush, Gordon and two younger officers lingered to talk to Batman. Batman watched cautiously as Hush was cuffed and dragged back to a cop car.

"Think there's some connection between this incident and Zsasz's breakout last night?" Gordon asked him.

"There's no evidence to support it, but in this town, anything's possible." Batman replied flatly.

"Well, it is almost Halloween. This time of year tends to bring out the crazies in Gotham." One of the younger cops said half-jokingly.

Batman eyed him suspiciously.

Gordon chuckled. "Batman, this is officer John Smith, and his partner, Jim Hawkins."

Jim, the younger of the two, lazily saluted. "Bats."

"They're kind of new." Gordon added.

Batman nodded. "Right."

Gordon noticed a certain look in the vigilante's eyes. "Something on your mind?"

"That comment earlier, about the 'crazies'... It's given me an idea." Batman purposefully strode away into the shadows. "If there is something big planned for Halloween, there's one man who might know about it..."

 _ **Arkham Asylum...**_

Batman ignored the wild shouts and crazed laughter that echoed through the halls of the asylum. He marched onward until he reached a smaller cell block. He stepped inside and walked to the very end of the block, turning to face the person sitting in the last cell.

"Hello, Batman."

"Julian."

"I haven't done anything."

"Someone's defensive." Batman walked up to the wall of glass that separated him and Julian Gregory Day- the Calendar Man. The years in Arkham had taken a toll on him; the emotional agony of "being forgotten" and the lack of exercise had turned him soft and sad all around. The scars of block letters he'd carved into his bald head were only now starting to fade. "I'm not here to punish you. I just want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. About the criminal activity of these last two nights. It's not coincidental, is it?"

Julian wore a smug smirk and a knowing look in his eye. To anyone else, it would be hard to tell if Julian actually knew something or if he was just pretending to. But Batman knew the truth. Julian wouldn't stand ignorance; having information was the only way Julian could feel relevant now.

"Are you aware of anything anyone might be planning for Halloween?" Batman asked patiently.

Julian tilted his head to the side.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Are the crimes linked? Are they leading up to something bigger?"

Julian sighed. "The last time I helped you catch the bad guy, it didn't work out for me. What will be my prize this time?"

"Notoriety. People knowing your name."

Julian looked intrigued now.

Batman continued, "If you help me, I'll make sure all the newspapers know about it. You'll get credit for helping us end the nightmare before it begins."

"Hmm..." Julian stroked his chin in thought.

"Take the offer before it expires."

"Well... I do know the truth, but I can't tell you outright. I'll lose my...leverage that way. And it isn't nearly as fun."

"Give me a hint, then."

"The crimes are not directly linked, but they were organized by the same person."

"What do you mean? What could someone have to gain by releasing Zsasz and contracting Hush?"

"Chaos, Batman. Chaos."

Of course, the first name that came to mind was Joker's. But something about that didn't quite fit.

Julian continued. "There is more than one villain you seek. Two perpetrators, seperate, yet one and the same. Two sides of one coin."

Batman frowned. "What could Two-Face possibly be orchestrating? I thought he was keeping to himself these days."

Julian _tisked._ "Don't think so figuratively, Batman. That's all I have for you. For now. I'm sure you'll be able to piece it together."

 _ **Later, at Wayne Manor...**_

Bruce sighed, unable to sleep. He wandered the house for a bit, wearing comfortable clothes to sleep in, but leaving his feet bare. He moved so silently that it was no wonder Cindy jumped so violently when he walked into the kitchen and startled her. Cindy laughed quietly to yourself as she realized it was just her new boss unintentionally sneaking up on her. Bruce smirked a little at her as he headed to the fridge. They were silent for awhile as Cindy sat by the counter and Bruce searched for a quick snack.

Cindy frowned when she noticed the bruises on various parts of Bruce's body.

"Rough night at the office?" She asked, slightly concerned.

Bruce turned to her with furrowed brows. She nodded toward his bruises and he followed her gaze, looking himself over for the first time all night. "Oh..." He shrugged and casually said, "I took a tumble on the stairs. I'm fine."

Cindy nodded. "Alright. Just wondering."

Bruce looked at her curiously. "What are you doing up so late? Or early, I guess."

"First night in a new place..." She responded vaguely. "Couldn't sleep. I just need to get used to the house." She paused, then giggled. "Castle, really."

"So it's not usual for you to have trouble sleeping?"

Cindy looked up at him guardedly. "I've always been kind of a light sleeper. It was hard to relax around my stepfamily."

"Are you glad to be away from them?"

When Cindy hesitated to respond, he assumed that he'd offended her or triggered something unpleasant. He started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing up something so personal. It's unprofessional."

Cindy laughed at him, giving him a disarming smile. "It's alright, we're not talking during work hours. Late nights are meant for deeper conversations."

"I didn't want to overstep..."

"You're too polite. It's really fine."

They were quiet for a moment. Then, Cindy softly added, "And yes, I am glad to be away from them." She looked up at him with her blue eyes shining with admiration. "Thank you for this job. I really needed it."

Bruce nodded. "We're happy to have you here, Cindy."

She smiled, then started to stand up. "I'll leave you alone. I should try to rest before my first day on the job." She chuckled as she turned to leave.

"Good night." Bruce said quietly.

She paused in the doorway, remembering something. She turned back around to face him, her brows knitted together in a questioning look. "Oh, um... The flowers. In my room?"

Bruce's expression was guarded but casual as he replied, "I told Alfred to pick up a bouquet. For decoration. I thought it might help you feel welcome."

"I'm sorry, it's just... Well, it's kind of funny. I bought the same bouquet for myself last night. To make my hotel room more homey." She shrugged and laughed a little. "I guess that arrangement's pretty popular, huh? Simple."

"That is a funny coincidence." Bruce remarked, nodding in agreement. His expression was amused, but there was something in his eyes that made Cindy feel like there was something more to it. Like he was hiding something.

Cindy decided that she was just tired after a strange couple of days, and wary of her new surroundings. It was too early on to be projecting her trust issues onto her new boss.

She nodded. "Well, good night, then."

"See you in the morning, Cindy." He responded with a smirk. He watched her disappear into the dark house, leaving him alone with his troubled thoughts in the dead of night.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **No, Author's Notes won't be a regular thing in this story. There were just a couple things I wanted to say.**

 **First, sorry for the slow start.**

 **Second, at the beginning of the last chapter, IT'S SUPPOSED TO SAY PROLOGUE NOT EPILOGUE, but I guess autocorrect was acting up and I didn't catch it in time and I'm too lazy to take down the chapter and edit it and repost it just because of one word, so JUST PRETEND IT SAYS PROLOGUE. I'M SORRY.**

 **Third, Calendar Man's characterization is based mostly on how he was portrayed in the Batman comics** _ **Long Halloween**_ **and** _ **Dark Victory.**_ **(Though obviously it's been awhile since those events.) I like his look and the way he's written in those comics. Also, I've read that people describe him as a "Hannibal Lecter" type in those stories, and I really like that idea. Not sure if I'll be able to do that justice, but his part in this story will be pretty minor any way.**


End file.
